Where are you Kagome
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Iuyasha and Kagome are back together. THey have found their own apartment and are living happily, but what they don't know is that Naraku is alive and teamed up with Hojo.Kikyo is back from the dead again to take inuysha! KagxInu story remember!
1. Where are you Kagome?

Where are you Kagome

Just something I came up with after hearing the song Where are you Christmas. This is a poem of how Inuyasha feels. Also no, he is not singing the song, just a poem.

I don't own Inuyasha or the song. Then later on I will have a story after this happens. R/R

Summery-Kagome has gone home again, but it has been a month scene she left. She has not come back to tell everyone why, or if she has to stay longer in her time period. Inuyasha has tried to go back but can't get in the well because Kagome put a spell on the well.

Where are you Kagome?

Why can't I see you?

Why have you gone away?

Where is the laughter, you used to bring me?

Why can't I smell you here with me?

My world is changing; does that mean you are changing too?

Where are you Kagome?

Do you remember the one you used to love?

I'm not the same one, see what the times done.

Is that why you have let me go?

Oh Kagome why aren't you here?

Kagome why are you gone?

If there is love in your heart and your mind,

You will feel like coming back to me

I feel you Kagome, I now I've found the one

You'll never fade away

The joy of you here

Stays here inside me

In each and everyday

Where are you Kagome?

Fill my heart with love again

Thanks for reading the short poem.


	2. Will you help me?

Alright it is a school night but who cares.

Summery- Inuyasha can't get to Kagome's time, but there is one way to get there. Find out that one way in this Chapter.

Chapter 2 Will you help me?

"Where are you Kagome? I have been waiting forever and yet you are still gone" Inuyasha said

"Wait what is that smell…it's…it's…Kikyo…"He said "I bet she can help me get back, after all her and Kagome have the same powers.

"Inuyasha so nice to see you, are you ready to go to Hell now?" she asked

"Kikyo, I need a favor of you" Inuyasha said in a quite voice, but yet could still be heard.

"What could I possibly do?" she asked in an angry voice, not wanting to know what he wants from her.

"Can you…uh…help me…uh…get through the well" he stuttered

"WHAT, TO DO WHAT FIND MY REINCARATION, NO NOT TO DO THAT" she screamed in anger.

"But Kikyo, you owe me for saving your butt a bunch of times." He blurted

"So I do, but that isn't how I'm going to repay you" she said

"Then I will…I will…kill you off now…" he said

"What, you would kill off the one you love and promised to come to Hell with?" she was shocked at what had just said

"I would, I want to live with someone alive, and I want to live longer, Kikyo I did love you, but I have learned to love again" he said

"Break the seal yourself Idiot" she yelled

"I can't, don't you think I would have tried that by now" he yelled back

"I guess you are smarter then you look" she smirked

"Well, will you or not?" he asked getting irritated

"No" she said suddenly she was struck hard in the heart.

"Take it back or else" he said

"Never" she said he pulled his hand out and all of the souls came out of her.

He then saw Kikyo turn to ashes. Then there was a soul heading towards the well. Inuyasha decided to follow it, suddenly it started to go down the well, and he jumped in with it and was suddenly surrounded by a blue light. He jumped out of the well; he was in Kagome's time. He stepped out of the shrine, he then saw her standing about 10 feet away.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome?" he said

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She had looked like she had been crying before. He stepped closer and closer until he just embraced her in his arms.

"Kagome I have missed you so much, I…I…

And I leave you there and also sorry I will update around thanksgiving break XP. Alos sorry it's so short I usually write longer but not right now.


	3. I love yous

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I love them, they make me feel special! (Just kidding) anyway, but they did cheer me up so thanks. So in this chapter Kagome and Inuyasha talk and Inuyasha finds out why Kagome sealed the well, and didn't come back.

Also I told you guys I would try to update and I did because I got sick today so I'm updating. Also this chapter maybe short because 1 I have writers block 2 I have a test tomorrow (that I will get an A I hope it's in math, but I rock at math)3 homework so sorry it will be longer eventually.

Chapter 3 I Love yous

Kagome backed up, she was so confused. Didn't Inuyasha want Kikyo…he said so didn't he? Wait no, he didn't, but he does always go back to her, so why should I care anymore? He broke my heart.

"Inuyasha…we need to talk and before you say anything let me talk…I missed you too. I wanted to return, but then you would be with Kikyo and I can't bare it, it hurts so much. This is all because I…I…love you Inuyasha, but I didn't want to be hurt anymore so I came back vowing never to return, but yet you have come here to get me back and just break my heart again right? Kagome said falling to the ground crying.

"NO Kagome, I came back for you yes, but I won't go back to Kikyo, I can't go back to her anyway" Inuyasha said staring at the ground with a fist trying to hold back tears.

"Why can't you go back?" Kagome asked with anger and tears still coming down.

"Because Kagome I killed her to be with you, can't you see I chose you…I love you Kagome… always and forever" He said now looking into her eyes with passion

"But you always ran off to Kikyo when ever you could" Kagome said

"Can you blame me I was in love with her, but I'm over her…forever" he said

"I guess, but do you promise?" she asked

"I promise, I would even live here with you, wear shoes which I hate so much, but I would do it for you, heck I would do anything for you" he said

Kagome started to giggle at what he was saying.

"Sniff, sniff ok…but…but it still hurts that you ran off to her." Kagome said silently, trying not to let Inuyasha hear, but scene he is a dog demon he did.

"Kagome" he said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Huh, oh sorry, I didn't mean to…" she was cut off by a kiss. Inuyasha then broke apart and hugged her.

"Kagome I never meant to hurt you, I swear" he said "so let's put this behind us and go back, ok?" he said

"I don't think I can get back, when I sealed it, I also used a spell to erase my memories of the reverse spell." She said getting quitter hoping Inuyasha wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, ok then why don't we live here for now and maybe I can find a book on it, I mean they have to have something in this era." He said

"Ok but what about the fact that, 1 I have a single bed, 2 my mom, brother, and grandpa live here."

"Then why don't we find a place till we can get back?" he asked

"Uh…ok" Kagome said turning 100 shades of red. Oh my gash, I'm going to be living with Inuyasha…by ourselves…with no one around…

Sorry it's so short but the next chapter is all about finding a place to live, this should be pretty funny because Inuyasha has never had to find a place to live in her era, and he will learn that the first place isn't always the best place, heh, heh XD.


	4. Sad mornings, love war, the apartment

Inuyasha and kagome were asleep still. Inuyasha woke up first, he noticed that Kagome was still sleeping so he kissed her head, and went down to get breakfast ready for her. He noticed that no one was home, but then saw a note on the fridge.

Dear Kagome,

I hope you feel better to day, but don't worry about it.

Hojo called this morning to tell you he is coming over, to go on a date at 3:00.

Please feel better

Love,

Mom

"A date with Hojo, she never told me that she was dating him while we were apart." He though, really confused though.

Kagome awoke, Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. Did he ever come back, or was that a dream…no he was here…he came back for me…she kept debating with her self. She went down stairs, and saw Inuyasha standing, holding a note. She walked up to him and put her head agents his bare back.

"You are here" she whispered

"Kagome…" he turned around to face her.

"What is this note all about?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked him

"This note, it's about Hojo coming over to take you on a date, were you dating him while we were separated?"

Kagome took the note; she just stood there reading the note to her self over and over again.

"No, I have been too depressed to date, I don't even like the guy, he always tries to make a date with me but I always say no." she lifted her head to look into his sweet, gentle, sad…eyes. She then looked away, she felt so bad about it, and she never meant to hurt him.

"I'm…sorry about this" she said then she ran up the stairs and into the shower.

"Kagome…wait" he said then he ran after her, she had locked the door, but that didn't stop him, he picked at the lock and got it open. He sneaked in quietly, he heard Kagome talking to her self…and…she was crying.

"I never meant to hurt you Inuyasha, I love you too much, I didn't go out with anyone while we were apart, I waited for you, I new you couldn't get through, but I still waited" she then started to cry even more then she did before. Inuyasha then walked over to the shower, sat agents the shower.

"I…was hurt to hear that, but after I heard what you said I felt better…I do love you Kagome…even I wait for you to come back, I went by the well and wait for hours on end, I even jumped in the well 15 times a day to see if it worked." He said

"Now come out of there, and let's start the day over again."

"Sniff, sniff, ok, she grabbed a towel and walked out of the room. Inuyasha hugged her when she came out and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Do you still want to look for a place to…?" Kagome was suddenly cut off by the door bell. Inuyasha, still with no shirt on walked with kagome to the door, which still had a towel on, she looked through the hole on the door, to see who it was. It was Hojo.

"Can you answer the door and I will go get dressed?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Yeah I guess" He said Kagome then started to walk off." Hey you forgot something" he said and then when she turned around he kissed her on the lips. "There now go get ready, we have to find a place to live today to" he said

"K" she said

Inuyasha then went and answered the door.

"Yes" he said rolling his eyes

Hojo was shocked, but new that this guy must like Kagome too.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend for our date." He said proudly

"Uh, sure, you keep dreaming about you and Kagome together, that's never going to happen, Kagome and I are together, and we are going to look for a place to live today." Inuyasha said rubbing it in.

"Like you said, sure, how about you keep dreaming that, her mom actually likes me" Hojo said

"My mom loves Inuyasha though, so you are like a runner up to her" said Kagome finishing putting her hair in a ponytail.

"But Kagome" he was cut off by Hojo.

"Hojo it is true, me and Inuyasha are together, and are going to look for a house." She said kind of feeling bad about it.

"I will have you Kagome" Hojo said under his breath. Kagome didn't hear it, but Inuyasha did.

"In you dreams" he told Hojo

Then he just walked away.

Later looking at the 10 apartment

What's happening: Inuyasha is about to die of boredom

"Hey look at this place Inuyasha" Kagome said getting excited

"Huh sure, but isn't that what you said last time?" he asked

"But this one has a view of the park, is walking distance to school, the stores, and my house." She said

"Well I guess…" he said

"Oh and look, there is another room, we could use that for is we have a kid"

"Then I pick this house, it perfect, but so was the other ones." He said, he actually said that the last 10 times too. Kagome just looked at him and decided it was perfect.

"Finally" he said under his breath, they have been looking for a place for 3 hours now.

'Alright, just let me fill out the papers and we can go and pack our stuff…hey wait you don't have anything to wear do you, then that means we are going shopping for cloths, for you." She said getting excited

After they had packed Kagome's stuff and moved in, the two of them went shopping. Inuyasha hated it, but deled with it. He got a lot of cloths to wear. Then after cloths shopping they went to other shops to go shopping for the apartment. Kagome was so happy and she stayed that way, but what they didn't know was that Naraku was indeed a live and had come back, disguised himself and teamed up with Hojo. The only thing is Naraku plans to kill Inuyasha and Kagome…and Hojo….

Ok sucky Cliff hanger but oh well, I did update so be happy about that.

Cya then!!!!


	5. Inuyasha at school!

Hiya everyone, it's what 10:40 at night and I have a bowl of sherbet! I love sherbet! Anyways to the story, in this chapter, scene Inuyasha is going to live there he also has to go to school! Exciting there, then don't forget that Naraku has a plan up his sleeve, wait he doesn't even have sleeves does he, whoops I'm babbling on, well here you guys go!

Also in this chapter, you only hear the plan so far!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuysha and Kagome were heading to school, but of course Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, so he was confused. Also he was wearing a uniform just like all the other guys they walked by that go to Kagome's school.

"So what's going on here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped and pulled his arm back, which he held because she had pulled him so hard for about five minutes.

"We are heading to school, scene you're going to live here, your going to have to go to school" she said pulling his arm again.

"What? You dressed me up to go to school?" he asked her kind of angry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later at school, right before lunch started!

Inuyasha was walking around with Kagome, he got really confused when teachers called on him to answer problems, but he was happy. He got to hang out with Kagome all day. Then in the halls when they were walking to class, he would give her a peak on the lips. He didn't really like how her friends kept coming up to him and asking all about him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked Kagome as the two of them walked to lunch hand in hand.

"Oh, I'm fine, just that today is really confusing" he said acting as if nothing was really wrong, but inside he was screaming at himself, "Come on Inuyasha, just tell her that nothing is fine, everything is horrible", but of course nothing came out. Suddenly some of the guys from Inuyasha's classes came up to him and asked if he wanted to sit with them. He agreed, he really didn't want to deal with 20 questions during lunch. Sadly he didn't know that Kagome slipped a note in his hand before lunch to meet her by a tree outside, so they could eat together in privacy.

"I wonder what happened to Inuyasha?" she thought as she sat under the tree. "He did seem a tad strange today, maybe it really is going bad for him, maybe I should ask if he doesn't want to come to school tomorrow, or even ever again?" she kept thinking. Then the bell rang, "But wait Inuyasha never…came" she to herself. "Maybe, it is so bad that he didn't even want to eat lunch with me" she broke into tears.

Inuyasha walked to class, he hadn't seen Kagome, but then he noticed a small note in his pocket, "Oh yeah, I forgot I had this", he opened the note and read it.

Dear Inuyasha,

For lunch come meet me by the tree, and then we can have lunch together

With no one to bother us!

Love Kagome

He read the note and got this feeling inside of him, that he just may have hurt Kagome real bad. He started to run and find her, he ran so fast too, people watched as he did, they were really shocked. He found Kagome; she was still under the tree, and then Inuyasha noticed that Hojo was there too, comforting her, "I'm so going to kill him" Inuyasha thought. So Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Kagome?" he said kind of asking her if she was ok.

Kagome just sat there with her head in her knees. "I'm…I'm….sorry Inuyasha…this…is all my fault, isn't it" then she looked up at him, her eyes were swollen up.

"Oh no Kagome, nothing is your fault" he said as he got on his knees and rubbed her back.

"Yes it is, that's why you didn't sit by me, you hate it here, you don't want to be here" she said sobbing

"Kagome…I don't like it here, but I get to stay with you all day long, I love that" he said hugging her.

Hojo hit Inuyasha on the head,"Get away from her" He yelled "Kagome is mine now, you rejected her, so now she's with me" he yelled trying to pull them apart.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Naraku now.

"Ha the plan is working, stupid Kagome will be with Hojo, and Inuyasha will become weak, then once that happens, all I need to do is attack them all, and they all will die….

That's the end for now people! Please review, they have been great.


	6. Help me Inuyasha

Bonjor people

The next chapter is up, Exciting right? Well please review; I need to know if you are still reading this. Well enjoy the chapter; I think it maybe the best one yet!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flash back_

_Hojo hit Inuyasha on the head,"Get away from her" He yelled "Kagome is mine now, you rejected her, so now she's with me" he yelled trying to pull them apart._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused…_

_End of flashback._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome is with me" he said

"No, because you broke her heart, she is with me" Hojo went on, but the truth was that he was lying so they would break up.

"Kagome is this true?" Inuyasha asked in a scared tone

Kagome stood up and wiped her eyes off. Then she hit Hojo on the cheek. "That's what you get for lying to Inuyasha" she screamed, then ran off.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked about to run off, but then Hojo stopped him and punched him in the face. Inuyasha backed up and fought back. They fought for awhile, punching left, right, but then there was a scream.

"Ha, now it's too late Inuyasha" Hojo laughed and ran towards the scream.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed

"Oh no, Kagome!" he got real scared and ran after her. When he got her a man was kissing her on the lips. He stepped back, but then he sensed her fear, and her tears flowing down fast, he saw her even try to push him away. Then she pushed him off.

"Inuyasha help…" she was cut off as the man fell to the ground. She looked down, he was knocked out. She took a good look at him, it was….Naruku. Kagome still didn't want to be around Inuyasha so she took off.

"Wait one minute Kagome" he said trying to stay calm, but he struggled. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong Kagome? I didn't mean not to come" He said. Kagome turned around and looked him in the eyes with hurt and guilt.

"I'm…I'm…so…" suddenly her eyes went to a black, blank look. She couldn't move, she could see everything happening, hear everything, but she was still. "_Inuyasha, I'm sorry_" she yelled, but nothing came out, it was only in her head, all she could see was Inuyasha standing there staring at her. She thought what was going on for a second. _Wait if Naruku is alive, and he kissed me…that means I'm under his spell again, I have to warn Inuyasha._

"In…u…yash…a" she struggled the words out.

"Yeah" he asked irritated

"Get…away…from…me…before…I …" she didn't finish her sentence, her nails grew long, and she stabbed Inuyasha in his side. He gasped and held his side while backing up.

"Kagome, what the hell" He winced in pain.

"Get away Inuyasha…it's Naruku" she managed to get out, but was taken over again and was head for him again. He jumped out of the way. _Inuyasha get away_ she screamed in her head.

Inuyasha started to run, he had to get her away from the school, he ran and ran till he ran hard into someone.

"Owe what the heck?" Hojo said he noticed Kagome, she started walking to him, then her face started to get closer for a kiss.

"Inuyasha, help" she managed again. He ran up to her and put her on his shoulder and ran off.

"Get back here jerk, Kagome's mine" he yelled

"You wish" Inuyasha said back with irritation. He new he couldn't hold on to Kagome for long, she would certainly stab him again, but he kept running. After about five minutes Kagome just fainted in his arms, he noticed this and stopped at a near park. He sat down with Kagome on his lap unconscious. He didn't know what to do; she was once again under a spell by a man who they thought was dead. Kagome opened her eyes; she saw Inuyasha and thought she was under the spell still.

"Inuyasha get away from me, I'm under Naruku's spell" she yelled. Inuyasha was thinking hard and suddenly jumped in shock.

"Kagome you're alright now" He said sweetly

"You…You can hear me" she said now hugging him, but when she pulled back she had some blood on her shirt. She looked down at his side.

"I did that…" she pause about to cry for hurting her love.

"Kagome I'm fine, I'm worried about you though, and I don't know how to break the spell" he said with a frown forming. Inuyasha thought, could there be a way to help this…, it came to him, what if she became a half demon, she could handle it better then a human could. "Kagome, What if you became a half demon, it would help you not to transform" he said excited

"You're going to let me become a half demon Inuyasha? She asked with a hidden smile to see if it was true.

Inuyasha's face lost the excitement and turned to a frown. "Well yeah…if you want to" he said with his voice going down. Kagome sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you so worried about, I've always wanted to be a half demon like you, but didn't know if you'd let me" she said then kissing him, but that didn't last long because she had been throwen to the ground.

"Kagome" Hojo screamed at her. His face was really read with anger and looked like he couldn't control it. He grabbed her by the hair and kicked her in the stomach; she fell to the ground holding it.

"Inuyasha…help…me…" she whispered as blood can out of her mouth. Inuyasha picked her up and started to run, but Hojo was faster for some reason, like he suddenly had powers. He was so fast, he grabbed Kagome and put her on his back, and ran off. Inuyasha was just standing there is shock how fast that was, he had no chance of grabbing her back, and soon enough she was gone.

"KAGOME" he screamed and he kept screaming her name, her scent…gone, how could that have happened. He raced around tow, even out of town but he couldn't find her. He came back to the apartment, and searched for something, something that would help. He looked at her jewelry box, there was a small, black, velvet one, he opened it…it was the sacred jewel. "But how?" he wondered. He picked it up, and saw a note at the bottom of the box. This will be for if Inuyasha lets me become a half demon like him. He held it to his heart and makes the wish. _Let Kagome become a half demon._ The jewel glowed for a couple of seconds, but then it went back. Did it work?

_**With Kagome**_

She was still unconscious, but in a minute she woke up. "Why am I here, aren't I in the school basement? Wait I knew that, but how, I can smell it that's why, but how… She reached up to her head and felt ears, dog ears, Oh my gosh, I'm a half demon. She had chains on her hands and ankles, but she got lose in a second. She jumped up and started to run. She had to get out of there, she went to the main floor, there were people knocked out on the ground. Her head started to hurt; it was like there was a fight with her brain. Ah I have to stay normal… she kept running and made it outside. She ran, she made it through the barrier that was there, well actually she never new about it, it was only suppose to keep people out not in. She ran to the apartment and in their room, she saw Inuyasha sleeping on the bed, he looked tired. "He must have been up all night looking for me" she said to her self smiling. She then lay down by him and went to sleep, knowing she was safe by his side.

Inuyasha woke up. He wasn't in a great mood, but when he got up he felt a hand slid down from his back. _Kagome_ he thought, he turned around quick, and there she was, sleeping soundly, and she had dog ears like him. He picked her up fast and hugged her for dear life,

"Inuyasha" she gasped

"Kagome your back, but how?" he asked still holding her tight.

"Well scene I was a half demon, I could get out easier, so then I did" she said smiling. "But there's something else Inuyasha…the only way to break the spell is for us to kill Naraku and Hojo" she said sadly


	7. goodbye dear friend and hello old friend

Chapter 7 Whoopee

Me: I can't wait till Hojo dies, it's mean yeah, but I hate him so bad.

Hojo: WHAT

Inuyasha: Oh even I hate you Hobo, you tried to steal Kagome in the story, my fans really hate that.

Hojo: But I actually love Kagome, I would never hurt her for another girl, like you did

Me: you're so in for it now Hobo

Hojo: HOJO

Inuyasha: You're dead Hobo!

Me: Well that scene gets a tad violent, so lets move on to the story, shall we!

Hojo: Help

Me: Were stating the story, so SHUT UP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 the lose of a dear friend

Hojo: Is that dear friend me?

Me: Shut up already, please! I so hate you Hojo! (Under breath)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome…are…you serious?" Inuyasha asked wanting to kill hobo, but didn't think he would have too.

"Sadly I am, but yet I can't do it, Hojo is my friend" she said with a tear coming down her eye. Inuyasha smelled this, his heart stopped…_could she love him too…_ his heart beat faster.

"Ka…Ka…" the words wouldn't come out. "What is wrong with my voice, I can't…ask her…I'm afread.

Kagome looked at him, she could see it, and she could feel it. "Inuyasha" she spoke softly. "I…" she stopped, her eyes turned black, and she just fell to the ground, she also saw a terrifying sight she never wanted to see. Inuyasha was stabbed in the back by Hojo.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain, when Hojo hit him on the head with a bat, Inuyasha got knocked out. Hojo had Kagome stand up and walk to him…and she kissed him. Kagome fought this with her new powers and push Hojo away. "Inuyasha" she cried tears streaming down here eyes faster and faster. She hugged his neck holding him. "Hojo you jerk, why would you do this?"

"Because I love you, and he's in the way" Hojo said crossing his arms and turning another way, not wanting to see Kagome and Inuyasha together.

"Hojo…I don't love you, I never did, and this is no way to win me over" she spoke trying to actually get her words out clear, which was hard.

Hojo realized it; she wasn't ever going to give up Inuyasha, so to get rid of the pain he walked away.

"Hojo?" she asked confused, and watched as he walked away. She looked down at Inuyasha, he needs a doctor, and he was hurt really bad, she called for an ambulance, which came in 5 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital

Kagome sat at Inuyasha side all the time, her mother would come in and give her food, and when she came back later it was still there. Kagome would sleep there and wake up to any movement or noise. Inuyasha was knocked out bad, and hasn't woken up for 3 days.

About 2 days later, Inuyasha was conscious again, and was at full strengths. When he got up, he saw Kagome sitting there, she was a sleep, and her eyes where puffed a bit. She moved a bit, and looked up. Her eyes widen and she leaped up and hugged him.

"Your…you're…awake" she managed to get out. She was crying her eyes out, she was so happy. Inuyasha just hugged her back, and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Kagome, I would never leave" he said softly. She was silent for a second, then she fainted in his arms. "Kagome…KAGOME" she heard him yell to her. "Inuyasha I'm fine…" she said, but the words didn't come out. She started to yell it in her head, but it wouldn't come out. Then she felt her body get up and she saw Hojo in the door way. She started walking towards him. Then she came to a sudden stop. Inuyasha was grabbing her. He was starting to fall, but kept standing. Kagome's eyes went back to normal and she fell to her knees with Inuyasha following.

"So you have chosen him have you?" Hojo asked coldly. He started to walk away, and then he turned around. "Kagome I have loved you, but you have never come to me, and I guess you never will, so I'm going to give my life up for you to be with him, and try to kill Naraku" he said. He turned back and ran out of there. Kagome watched him run. She started to cry, she liked Hojo as a friend, and never thought he would die, or even die for her. She rested her head on Inuyasha who was now knocked out. All the pain was coming together all at once and she hated it. The nurse rushed in to get Inuyasha back in the bed.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry, this is my entire fault" she kissed him on the lips. Tears were streaming down too. She ran out of the room. She ran to the sacred tree at the shrine. She dropped down to her knees and just cried. "Oh Inuyasha goodbye" she said to the tree. Then Kagome ran away, as far as she could, just get away from it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome ran far, but then she ran into a forest. There was a fight going on…she stepped closer and found…it was Hojo and Naraku. They were both on the ground now covered in blood. Ho…Hojo…Kagome ran to him to see he wasn't breathing and either was Naraku. They had both died. Which means the curse was lifted, but scene it was lifted she fainted and was now lying there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Inuyasha, he was out of the hospital and was feeling better then ever. The question was where is Kagome, he smelled her all around the city. When he came to a forest he stopped dead in his tracks. The person standing directly in front of him was not Kagome, or Hojo, or even Naraku, but it was Kikyo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Really short chapter today because it is the holidays, but also I was having writers block so I still have new ideas coming in. Also I have to update my other stories too. Please review and check out my other story with Kagome and Inuyasha!


	8. soo sorry

Hi fans of my story

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, I have been soo busy it's not even funny, I'm not home till 5 on weekdays so I don't have time, I will try my hardest to update on weekends but I can't make any promises, sooo sorry please for give me and review!

Notemobutgirly!


	9. Kikyo is back

She's back

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok I think everyone is upset Kikyo is back, and I must break the news, she is trying to take Inuyasha back… (Don't kill the writer)…

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing back" Inuyasha screamed with anger

"I'm here to take you back Inu, you see I have changed, I'm not evil anymore" she said in a sweet childish voice. "I really miss you, and I love you Inuyasha".

"Feh, like I believe you, why can't you just stay dead, your dead anyways…" Inuyasha was about to continue when Kikyo came up to him about to kiss him…but he heard something coming and dogged her. He saw someone approach them.

"Inu…yasha" came the voice

"Kagome!" he ran to her as she saw her falling.

"Inuyasha…they both died…their gone…" She said in a whisper trying to get the words out, she was full of fear and heartbroken, a dear friend of hers died right in front of her.

"It's ok Kagome…everything will be ok…" he picked her up bridal style and started to walk off. "Oh and Kikyo…" he stopped, not turning to face her.

"Yes Inu" she said in a childish voice coming near him again.

"Ever come near us again, and I swear I will kill you for good, I don't see why you won't stay dead, I love Kagome, and I hate you" he said coldly, and walked off.

"Hey what did I ever do to you?" she screamed at him feel no emotion.

"Broke my heart" he whispered. "Unlike Kagome who would never break my heart" he thought to him self and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch thinking what to do about Kikyo. Kagome didn't realize she was there. She wants him back, but he doesn't want her, and he knows she will try to put a curse or something on him, he can't stop it. He has to be careful.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a choky voice as she slowly cam towards him.

"Kagome" He said surprised as he ran to her. "You should be sleeping, you still aren't well" he said worried

"She's back isn't she" Kagome asked looking up at him with a saddened face.

"Yeah…she is back" he said kissing her on the lips to show he loved her.

"So…what are you going to do" she asked worried she would lose him…again.

"Send her back to hell of course, but if I can't we will get away from here, I know she won't stop until she has me" Kagome snuggled closer in his chest knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kagome" He said to her softly

"Yeah" she asked closing her eyes as he lifted her to the bedroom.

"I love you" he said putting her down on the bed for her to sleep.

"I love you too Inuyasha" then she kissed him and laid down and fell asleep. Inuysha went into bed too and snuggled with her, he new that Kikyo was going to be hard to get rid of, but he had too, no matter what it takes…

XXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm sorry really short today, but I did update! Also I would like to ask for a person to write a lemon for the story, I could never, but I think it would be good to put one in, so vote if you want a lemon, and if anyone could volunteer to write it I would love that! I would definitely mention you in the story for sure too! Lots of Thanks notemobutgirly!


	10. Lemon or no lemon? VOTE!

Ok I really need more people to vote for a lemon, and if anyone, or anyone knows someone willing to write a lemon please send an e-mail!

notemobutgirl

p.s. sorry for all the notes in the story, I will update the real story asap!


	11. the shooting bum bum bummm

Ok everyone is going to hate me for what is going to happen in this story and I think I know that…well please review and thanks for the votes, I think I got my sis to volunteer to write the lemon so give her thanks!

Chapter 9 the shooting! (bum bum bummm)

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME WAKE UP" Inuyasha yelled at her for the tenth time that morning.

"Inuyasha give me 5 more minutes, I'm tired, and I don't feel well" she said as she suddenly coughed.

"Well I'll go make some ramen for you" he said also wanting some.

"How about chicken (Cough) soup?" she said is a whisper.

"How do you make…chicken soup?" he asked really confused at what in the world chicken soup could be.

"Never mind, make some ramen" she said falling back asleep. Inuyasha came over and kissed her forehead.

Inuyasha ran to the kitchen looking for ramen, and sadly there was none, so he thought, I can go to the store for ramen, it's just down the street or just makes something else. Well Inuyasha decided on the go to the store and get ramen choice. "Kagome I'm going to get some…" he softened his voice as he saw Kagome coming. "Ramen" he finished.

"Can I (cough) come with you, I would like to buy some medicine for my cold" she asked sweetly giving him the doggy pout, because if she didn't he would say no for sure.

"Ok fine, but stay by me at all times got it" he said in a very serious voice.

"Kay" she said as she walked to get dressed.

10 minutes later

The two left the house and started walking down the street, when it happened…

BOOM, there were gun shots and possible bombs being held. The person who was holding the gun was Kikyo, and she was shouting her name…

"KAGOME" she shouted

"KIKYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha came to her screaming, he hid Kagome back in a bush for safety.

"I'm here to kill Kagome to be with you Inu, and if you refuse to be with me, I shall kill her!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Like hell I'll be with you, or let you kill Kagome" he shouted at her.

"Ah, but I know she's in the bush over there, that's why I'm throwing the bomb at her" she said cheerful again. Kikyo set the bomb for 10 seconds, threw it at the bush…and everything around it was destroyed.

"Ka…Ka…KAGOME" Inuyasha screamed in fear, he looked everywhere, no sigh of her, nothing…just nothing.

"Kikyo, I'm going to kill you now, and this time it will be for good" he screamed at her as his eyes turned red, and he took out his sword(sadly I have no clue how to spell it and don't feel like going to find out how)

With Kagome…

"OH MY GOD" she screamed in her head as she looked at the scene she just escaped in time, I have to get a bow, and it's the only way to save Inuyasha. Kagome ran back to their place and found her bow she hid in her closet for a memory, but now it was time to save Inuyasha with it before he kills himself. She ran back to the scene to see Inuyasha attacking Kikyo, he was full demon. She got her arrow ready to hit Kikyo, but Inuyasha was in the way.

"INUYASHA…SIT!" she screamed as he fell to the ground and her arrow just barley missed him and hit Kikyo directly in the heart. "Got her!" she said to her self. She ran towards Inuyasha who was unconscious now. "Poor Inuyasha" she said with tears falling has she held him close.

Teh he! That's the end of another short chapter! Well review people, I had nothing better to do, where I am it's another snow day (like the 5th one!) soooo the next chapter will be a lemon, but It maybe a while!

notemobutgirly!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

HI everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating yet, it's been forever, but I must say I won't update till spring break! I do have school to deal with, with spring break next week, that pretty much means tests quizzes tests quizzes ect. So sorry everyone!


	13. hugs and cookies! EMERGANCY MESSAGE!

OMG OMG OMG please don't hate me

OMG OMG OMG please don't hate me!! I'm sooo so soo sooo sorry for not updating, I was trying to get my sister to write the chapter, but she either wont or hasn't gotten to it, and she's off of school UHH! Sorry I still have 10 days left and im outta there! Anyways if anyone wants to volunteer and write the lemon I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! So please if anyone could help me out, my sis is just being a pain in the butt and I can't write lemons!! Sorry again for not updating and this message! I might make a short chapter while waiting for the lemon chapter! I love you all for reviewing! I give u virtual cookies and hugs!

-Notemobutgirly


	14. Reunion

Reunion

Reunion

"Oh Inuyasha come on snap out of it! Please, please, please wake up, come on I know your not dead you can't be!" Kagome was sobbing while holding Inuyasha. "Why! Kikyo I hate you!" Kagome screamed, she couldn't take it, her only love was sitting in her arms unconscious and she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even lift him. He looked so helpless and in pain. She heard no sounds coming from his mouth, not a growl, or a wince of pain.

"_What do I do, Inuyasha you can't be in pain if you're not making any noises? Please wake up!"_ Kagome didn't know what to do; she saw ambulances coming to see what was going on, there was a fire near by, and people were hurt everywhere…all because of her. "If I…never was with you…all these innocent people wouldn't have gotten hurt, and they would all be ok! And you…you would be happy with…Kikyo" Kagome was sobbing into Inuyasha chest. He was waking up. Then it struck her! WAS HE BREATHING!! She held her ear to his chest…and heard…nothing…"NO! NO! NO!" Kagome couldn't believe it, he wasn't breathing. Suddenly Inuyasha was taken from Kagome's arms and taken away to an ambulance.

"He's not breathing!" one man shouted. Kagome sat there in shock, he was…dead…he wasn't coming back this time. He could finally be happy with Kikyo, no, no that couldn't happen, she ran over to see if he was able to breath.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him. He looked so peaceful, and he was smiling.

"I'm sorry miss, but he's…gone…" The man walked over to help some other people who were hurt and gave her some alone time with him.

_Inuyasha…_

"_Where am I? Why am I floating in darkness, gee this is strange, and where's Kagome, I never go anywhere without her…" _

"_Inuyasha, you have to turn back now! You have to hurry before it's too late!" _

"_Hey...who are you? And what are you talking about; do you know what's happening to me?"_

"_You dead Inuyasha, and you have this one chance to go back to Kagome and be with her"_

"_Is that…you Kikyo?_

"_Yes, it is I, now Inuyasha choose, stay with me in Hell, or go back to Kagome, you only have 20 seconds to decided and if you don't soon, you'll never see her again until she dies…"  
_

I UPDATED! YAZZZ please review!! Please!! And I might update more before I get a lemon chapter!


	15. I love you, only you, always…and…forever

You take the breath right out of me

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

Chapter…idk anymore!

"_Inuaysha choose now!" _

"_I want to be with Kagome!" he shouted!_

"_Then turn back…but I must warn you this, Kagome is going through a hard time, she thinks your dead and plans to join you, you need to get to her soon before its too late…and Inuaysha you made the right choice I know it" kikyo faded away._

"AHHHH" I screamed in pain, I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed. No! No! I have to get out of here! I saw the window and jumped I knew it was a high jump, but who cared even if I was in pain, Kagome was in trouble.

Kagome…

I was walking…I was in the woods, I knew what I wanted most in this world, and that was to be with Inuaysha and…the only way to do that now, was to meet him up there, in heaven, even if I have to go to hell, I still want to be with him. I held the knife close to me. It was so scary to look at, it was so sharp looking. Makes me shudder.

"_Don't even think about it!"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, ARE YOU HAUNTING MY MIND NOW TOO! WELL I DON'T CARE BECAUSE ITS OVER I'M GOING TO BE WITH IUAYSHA!" I screamed at her, I was so sick of her trying to get us to fall apart.

"_But Kagome he's-"_

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" I took the knife and stabbed my side. "AHHH,I HATE YOU KIKYO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I stabbed my self again and fell to the ground. "get out…please…" I whispered.

"NOOO! KAGOME NO!" I heard something screaming at me, the person sounded hurt. "Kagome wake up look at me, I'm not dead I'm here. Forever!" I opened my eyes to see Inuaysha, he was crying.

"Kagome, please don't go, I want you to stay, I want to be with you, I want to marry you, I want you to become my mate, I want to have kids with you! KAGOME DON"T GO I NEED YOU!" Inuaysha was sobbing; I lifted my hand to his face and put my plum on his cheek.

"Oh Inuaysha, I'm so glad to see you. Oh Inuaysha, don't forget I will always be with you, I promise, maybe not here, but I'll stay with you until you can meet me in the happy new world I'm going to, I know you'll make it because you're the sweetest person I have ever met, and I love you, only you, always…and…forever…" I chocked on my last breath of air, and he was gone, I was gone…forever…

Inuyasha…

_No, no, no you aren't supposed to be the one dead here! That's supposed to be me!_

"_Inuyasha…" Kikyo's voice came back inside my head…_

HA HA what did you ppl think! Good or bad? Did you cry? I almost did! Wow intense, and guess what, I'm not gonna tell you what happens next, I mean inuyasha might go on with life, he might kill him self, WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY DO! Ha ha I already know what's gonna happen!


	16. The door came flying past me

Inuaysha…

Inuaysha…

"3 days…3 days full of living hell, my angel is gone, and she isn't coming back…" I couldn't handle this pain! T was so much to bear!

"_Silly doggie, doesn't believe I'm here does he? Well maybe I need to prove him wrong! Hello my love!" _I heard a giggle inside my head, everyday, at this exact time, since the death.

"Hello…love" I was holding back sobs.

"_I'm sorry…did I upset you… do you want me to leave?" my angel…she sound hurt, like she was shattering in a million piece even when she's gone._

"NO! Never…have I just wanted you here, with me, that's all…" I trailed off.

"_Sorry love I have to leave, I think someone's visiting my grave…" _Oh so suddenly, she was gone…

"No…don't go again" I broke out in sobs, I missed her so much, so much more then when I though Kikyo was dead, so much more then when my mother died. So much more.

Kagome….

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" I was looking down from the havens to see Kadee (is that how u spell it?)

"I know Inuaysha will be happy if your alive my child, and once your back, you both can come back" What was this lady rambling about, ME! Coming back, wow it's like one of those movies where I come back a zombie (shudders) that would be gross.

"AHHHH" I stopped screaming…wait I could feel pain, I was screaming…I WAS BREATHING?! I looked up to see Kadee, she…she brought me back to life, but how…suddenly I could hear stuff…everywhere, I think even a mile away, I slowly moved my hand up to the top of my head…"AHHHHH" I patted my head and felt 2 dog ears just like Inuaysha's! I started to pet myself. "Mmmm, that feels nice!" I loved to pet my self, but wait! If I'm alive and so is…. I ran off at top speed and ran to see my love!

Inuyasha….

"I can't stand this! Talk to me again please..." The door came flying past me, I jumped in fear, there was another half demon standing in my door. She was actually on the ground from breaking down a door.

"Ow…that kind of hurt…" she looked up at me and her eyes lit up. "INUAYSHA!!" she came running into my arms…who was this…

"KAGOME!! KAOGME YOUR ALIVE!" I grabbed her and spun her around! I just…I JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

And there! I'm pretty happy about how the story is coming! And… I would have done like a lemon in the next chapter cause…It would have been like perfect, but I don't have a writer for on sooo yeah! But that's ok! I'll see what I can do! Lots of love to you all!


	17. How is this possible

He he, I'm going to make this kind of short cause I have to get to bed and I only have 3 more days of school

He he, I'm going to make this kind of short cause I have to get to bed and I only have 3 more days of school!! And well I need the sleep!! But during the summers I'm hoping for longer chapters!

Inuyasha…

"How…How is this possible, I mean I'm happy your alive, but how?" I looked at her, she was like me! She had the ears! Oh god…did she look more beautiful with them too! This was going to kill me.

"Kadee…she was at my grave. Talking to me, and suddenly I was back, the pain, everything just suddenly came back" I stared at her, how did Kadee get back to this time, or really to this time?

"So are ye happy now Inuyasha?" I looked towards the door way with no door.

"But how?" I was looking at her confused. I was overly confused about the whole situation!

"Well child, when Kagome left I scene it with my spiritual powers. I decided to go see a poisons masters to get me to your time and save you from heart break, when I got there the man told me there was one way, and that was to transform her into a half demon like yourself. I had 5 days to get to her before it was too late, because after the 5 days are up she is reborn t the world, and you would have never spoken to her again." Kadee finished and Kagome and I just stared at her in shock.

"So…um what about my powers…are they gone?" Kagome looked kind of hurt to hear she might have lost her powers.

"Ah, yes, your powers. Well scene you are a half demon now, they are gone, but you now have the power to heal, according to the poisons master, and you have a choice of staying in you time or going back to the futile area" I stared at Kagome this time, where did she want to live, and did she want to live with-

"I want to live back in Inuaysha's time, I want to live with him there and have little half demon children, that is my choice, and Inuaysha has no say in this" Wait, wait, wait, I have no choice, now that's unfair!

"Feh" was all I let out to show I was annoyed I was kept out of the decision.

"Oh shhh!" Kagome said to me that shut me up for sure, when she was angry, she was scary, but she was so cute when she was angry.

I promise to update more next week Monday! Sorry I'm leaving on a small vacation with a friend for 3 days so my next update will be next Monday! So so so sorry it was short, but I have to go to bed, or I won't be able to update date, cause my computer will be gone! Bye bye, lots of love to all my reviewers!


	18. sorry

I am so sorry everyone

I am so sorry everyone! My stupid computer shut down on me and deleted the chapter I wrote, and I can't really remember it all right now! So sorry but I might not update it today, and tomorrow either, so I pinky promise it will be up on Wednesday.

Lots of love to my reviewers!

notemobutgirly! :


End file.
